hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aurora Lake
Aurora Lake is an amusement and thrill park owned and operated by the Cedar Fair Entertainment Company. It was built on the site of the defunct amusement park, Geauga Lake. Located near Bainbridge Township and Aurora, Ohio, Aurora Lake opened in the spring of 2019 and attracts approximately 1.2 million guests per year. It is often considered Cedar Point's sister park due to the fact both attractions are located within close proximity to each other. Aurora Lake features a total of fifty-three rides and attractions, including eleven roller coasters, twenty thrill rides, and twenty-two family and children's rides. The adjacent water park, Wildwater Kingdom, is also included with the price of admission. The park also features a number of games, themed areas, restaurants, shops, and shows. History Since the closure of Geauga Lake in late summer of 2007, Cedar Fair repeatedly attempted to sell the 550 acre plot of land the defunct park once sat on. In July 2016, there was speculation among the general public that Cedar Fair would re-build Geauga Lake from the ground up following an announcement made by the company stated the land was no longer for sale. Rumors were denounced by Cedar Fair, but in late November 2016, the company CEO, Matt Ouimet, caught the media completely off guard after making the following announcement: "Re-considering our decision to sell the land once inhabited by Geauga Lake, we have decided to open a brand-new amusement park, Aurora Lake, on the site. Opening day is set for the spring of 2019." Within months off the announcement, a ground-breaking ceremony for the upcoming park was held. Construction (2017-2019) After the ground-breaking ceremony on December 31, 2016, demolition began for the remaining structures on the property, including the former entrance plaza and well-known Big Dipper roller coaster, both of which were imploded. During the two-year period, most of the existing concrete walkways were removed and replaced with newer tiles. A new front gate was erected along road name here, while full-scale tree removal took place in April of 2017. Upon completion of many of the foundational infrastructure, construction began on the first of the eleven roller coasters to be built at the park. Following this, decoration and maintenance began in preparation for opening day. A new pathway was also constructed to connect the dry park to the adjacent water park, Wildwater Kingdom, while a parking lot expansion occurred along road name here. Construction was completed roughly two months prior to the opening. Opening An opening ceremony was held on May 9, 2019. Park management states as many as 40,000 people were in attendance. Beginning at 9 A.M. EDT, Aurora mayor, Ann Womer Benjamin, gave a short speech thanking all workers who helped to build the park and Cedar Fair for revitalizing the area. Following Benjamin's speech, Cedar Fair CEO, Matt Ouimet, gave a speech overviewing the park, ending with a special thanks and recognition of the hard work of the construction crews and city of Aurora. At 11:34 A.M. EDT, the ceremonial ribbon was cut by major Benjamin, thus opening Aurora Lake to the public. Attractions Roller Coasters Aurora Lake is home to eleven roller coasters. The park has been praised time and time again by Amusement Today for what is called "A dynamic and unparalleled collection of the utmost thrilling rides." Thrill Rides Children's Areas Aurora Lake features two areas for children, each complete with eleven different rides. Snoopy's Space Camp Charlie Brown Trail Additional Attractions Water Rides Upcharge Attractions Games Events/Shows Restaurants Category:Hypothetical Events